Saiyan trials: the power awakens
by Super Saiyan 2 Bardock
Summary: An AU following closely to the original, though with some significant differences, about the trials of being a demi saiyan, based on gohan and his sister winter, born during the time raditz was fighting goku. the first few chapters will be mainly based on Nappa as he will play an important role early on in the story. Co-Writer Echo80
1. Chapter 1: Confusion

"Confusion"

Nappa, lying there in the ground in immense pain, nearly paralyzed, reaches his hand up to his comrade, the prince of saiyans Vegeta. "V-Vegeta, G-give me your hand I cant get up"

To Nappa's' surprise as well as the rest of the battling warriors, vegeta extends his hand, taking Nappa's in his own. Both Vegeta and Nappa chuckled slightly "T-thank you" the burly saiyan says gratefully to his commander.

"Sure, it's the least I can do Nappa" the prince says in a foreboding voice as he clenches Nappa's hand tighter. He then growls deeply, swinging his body around and hurling Nappa to the sky as he screams in terror and agony.

"Maybe you wont be such a disappointment… when you're dead" vegeta then clenches his fist in front of his body gathering power as he growls. Yellow bioelectricity swirls around his body as he begins to laugh manically. Dust begins to flow away from the wind torn battlefield.

"Wow, this is intense" Goku, says, bracing himself against the wind.

"Dad what's happening" the five year old demi-saiyan questions, his eyes shut, clinging to his fathers leg for dear life. Krillin, who is also guarding against the wind shout to his companions "woah, that guys powering up, hang on"

"Goodbye Nappa" the prince says as a bright blue flaming aura surrounds his body, the energy so intense it causes the gust of wind to double in power. His aura then converts into a ki blast, which is sent straight at the saiyan elite, striking him in the air as he screams. "No! No Vegeta!" the burly saiyan cries out his last words as Vegeta laughs to himself, licking his lips as he watches the ex-general of the royal saiyan army's body explode and vaporize.

-xox-

'What just happened, am I dead?' Nappa thought to himself as he progressed through the line of souls waiting to be judged. It had been several hours since he appeared in said line and his patients began to wear thin, just then he saw the front of the line. What he saw was a giant purplish-red man, wearing a purple suit on with an uncontrolled beard and a helmet the held two horns upon his head. He was sitting at a giant desk with multiple files on top, and every time the giant man would slam his stamp down the line would become one soul shorter. "Who are you?" Nappa demanded with his intimidating voice that seemed to echo. "I am King Yemma, and I will be the one judging your soul today!" he said in a loud booming voice that made Nappa's sound as if it were a squeak of a mouse.

"Ah I see, you're one of those saiyans aren't you? You're the reason it's been so busy today." King Yemma said, his voice growing even more menacing as it echoed through the silence of his office. "Your friend Raditz came through here a while back, how about I reunite the two of you!" He finished with a wide grin on his face as he stamped a paper. The thud of the stamp was followed by a large, black hole in the floor growing out of seemingly nowhere. The large saiyan was rendered unconscious as his head struck the edge of a rock near the bottom of his decent.

"Hey is that you Nappa?" Asked a familiar voice as his vision faded then became normal once more. "I heard someone new was arriving but I didn't expect to see you here at all." The voice said as it moved into Nappa's vision. "That voice, it can't be you, Raditz? But you're dead, I guess I really am in Hell." The elder saiyan said, as he looked around confirming his suspicions. "Yeah you are, so who killed you, guess I musta missed that part?" asked the oldest son of Bardock as he helped his fellow saiyan onto his feet. "Vegeta did me in." Nappa said as the memories came back along with the pain of the events that sent him to hell.

"Well I can't say I'm surprised Vegeta would kill anyone, but it doesn't make sense, he knew that he would put his own race so much closer to extinction if he killed you off." Raditz said after hesitating a couple of seconds, "That isn't the only strange thing I noticed though, for example where is our race, you and I are the only saiyans down here, trust me I've looked." Raditz said just as Nappa opened his mouth to say something.

"Wait a second, you said you missed the part where I died, how in the name of Kami are you watching the fight?" Nappa asked more in an angry, demanding voice. "There is a place over here where we were watching it, I got sidetracked by a fight that broke out nearby right around the time Kakorot made his entrance." Raditz said as he sped away from Nappa motioning for him to follow.

Nappa couldn't help but wonder how there could be light in Hell. Hell didn't look intimidating to him at all, instead it looked like a suitable training grounds. Several minutes later Raditz and Nappa arrive at some sort of screen, the fight between Goku and Vegeta was already underway.

"Wow Kakorot's giving Vegeta a run for his money, I guess even if I did use my head I would have still lost. His progress since he fought you is amazing." Nappa said now understanding that he would not have been a worthy adversary for Kakorot.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Raditz asked furiously, his temper flaring without any concern of his surroundings. "It means he died in battle with you, and you were never the strongest fighter were you?" Nappa said not being able to stop himself from laughing. At this point Raditz couldn't help but throw a couple punches Nappa's way, but even though he had trained in Hell for almost a year he still was weaker than Nappa.

"Not very impressive Raditz." Nappa laughed as he dodged Raditz attacks. After a couple of minutes of being laughed at, Raditz couldn't take it anymore, "Let's see how you like this!" Raditz let loose a battle cry as his attacks more than doubled in speed, becoming much harder for the burly saiyan to evade "Wow this is interesting, if you had this strength why didn't you use it against Kakorot?" Nappa asked as he continued to dodge each of the longhaired saiyan punches, catching his fist and batting the other away.

"I wasn't this strong back then?" Raditz said, as he looked back to his power level during the battle with his sibling, not realizing it he reduced the intensity of his attacks. "I've had enough of this." Nappa growled as he delivered a powerful kick to the saiyans ribs. Raditz mind, still preoccupied, didn't notice the attack until it connected with his rib cage, pushing several out of place and breaking a few "Looks like that little burst of strength still wasn't enough." Nappa mocked as Raditz was knocked through a nearby cave.

"Yet I can't see anyone else around here that I would grant the privilege of training with a saiyan warrior other than another saiyan." Nappa said as Raditz emerged from the cavern. "Who says I would train with you anyway, Nappa?" Raditz questioned as he approached his comrade. "I do." The baldhead saiyan roared as he charged at Raditz.

Raditz knew he couldn't die because he was already dead, but he also knew it would still hurt if he didn't try to stop Nappa's assault. So the two saiyan warriors spared for several minutes before Nappa noticed the screen to his side, "Raditz look." Nappa demanded as he stopped in his tracks. What they saw on the screen shocked both of the saiyans, Vegeta was retreating to attack pod, bloody and bruised, barley hanging on to his life. "He lost, my brother beat Vegeta." Raditz said oblivious to the fact that Goku was laying on a rock nearby, in even worst condition then Vegeta.

Once they got over their shock Nappa finally broke the silence, "Well that was unexpected, who would have thought a third class warrior could have defeated the prince of all saiyans?" but before Raditz could even think about an answer Nappa began to finish his training.

A/N: Nappa's arrival in hell and the defeat of Vegeta, what can earths heroes expect to happen next, stay tuned for an all new Gohans trials

**(Ok guys this is the first chapter of my and Echo80's cooperative story, I hope you guys enjoy it, as we enjoyed writing it, r&r is greatly appreciated)**


	2. Chapter 2: The Start

Chapter 2

"The Start"

"Nappa let up some." Raditz yelled as bald saiyans brutal assault forced him into a corner. "You don't get stronger unless you push yourself past your current capabilities." Nappa shot back with an evil smirk on his face as he prepared a physical charge aimed for the son of Bardock. Raditz vision had begun to dim after taking several powerful blows to his face each leaving large bruises.

With every powerful blow Raditz sustained, more and more regret filled the saiyan having ever approaching the large saiyan. "Nappa, please stop, my power doesn't even close to rivaling yours yet, this is just overkill" Raditz plead as Nappa knocked him right into a group of spectators.

"Fine, you attack me then, low class." Nappa said as he picked Raditz off the ground, helping him get his footing. "Alright" Raditz said in agreement as he cleared his armor of the dust and debris, wiping the blood from his chin. The longhaired saiyan began to power up, crouching as a deep growl roared in his chest, clenching his fist as a hot red aura engulfed his body, causing several small stones to now levitate around his body, after several minutes of letting off his "light show" Raditz power began to level off, easily surpassing his limitations during his fight with Kakorot and the Namek back on earth.

"Now I'll show you pain." Raditz roared as he rushed Nappa, his new power also giving him a large confidence boost as he thrust his fist for the burly saiyans jaw, his fist nearly connecting, only to have Nappa side step the attack at the last second. Nappa burst into laughter at the younger saiyans efforts; this left him open to attack. Raditz being the warrior he was, not only took notice to his mistake, but also took advantage of it.

Raditz quickly charged a red ball of crackling energy in the palm of his hand, hurling it at the ex-general. This quickly caught Nappa's attention as he barley managed to dodge the blast. "That was close, I really need to pay more attention" Nappa thought to himself, meanwhile raditz had complete control of his ki blast, changing its course back at the bulky saiyan, connecting with the back of his head with a large explosion. The attack threw Nappa forward right into a barrage of fists, moving faster than Nappa could have anticipated as several lighter thrust hit his chest, and a mighty punch that connected with his jaw.

Nappa was then knocked backwards; crashing into the edge of a cliff, carving a cavern into its base as his body dug its way threw the wall of soil and stone. The cavern was carved several yards back before the larger saiyan finally caught himself, wiping blood for his jaw. "The kid actually has improved." Nappa said softly as he held his head. Nappa now had a splitting headache and a broken nose. "Laugh at this!" The third class cried out angrily as he released a massive orb of fiery energy straight for his combatant, enlarging the mouth of the cavern 3 fold before detonation with a brilliant explosion of stone and energy, resembling fireworks.

-xox-

It took Raditz several hours before finding Nappa's unconscious body beneath the ruble of the cavern, which would now be better described as a canyon. "Nappa, dude wake up." Raditz said as he shook his comrade. "Raditz I'm impressed. I just have one question." Nappa said as he sat up looking at his unharmed body. "What?" Raditz asked his voice filled with pride and curiosity, pride coming from the fact that he not only knocked the burly beast unconscious but also earned a compliment as well, a large smirk grew on his face. "How has my body already healed?" Nappa questioned as he felt his face, finding that his nose was no longer broken, and the gashes to his jaw were now porous skin, not even a scar remained.

"We aren't alive so normal rules don't apply to us, I guess." Raditz replied, not understanding completely because he had never actually questioned it before. "Well never mind that, how long was I out." Nappa asked curiously as he scratched the back of his head. "A couple hours at least, took me a while to find you this place is huge." Raditz said as he looked around, observing his surroundings with a gleeful smile at his handiwork.

"Well then, are you ready for a fair fight Raditz?" The bald saiyan asked livid with anger for allowing his opponent to have the upper hand in battle by becoming distracted, a beginner's error in judgment, an error that if he were still alive, could have easily become fatal. "No, unlike you I didn't get any rest." the younger warrior said nervously as he tried to reason with the elite saiyan beast.

"I don't care, I may have healed from my injures and some-what rested, but the pain from the injuries you inflicted when you, a third class, triumphed over me, an elite, remains, you have hurt my pride, and I must regain my honor, so I will give you three minutes to prepare." Nappa said as he took a defensive stance. "Fine, but you should expect similar results." Raditz boasted as he stretched. As the saiyan prepared himself to take on Nappa the time he had quickly came and went.

The walls of the canyon where starting to collapse from the force of the saiyan warriors attacks. "What happened to your similar results Raditz?" Nappa mocked as the fighting between the two momentarily came to a pause. "I guess I could have been mistaken." Raditz retorted in his own mocking tone as he swirled his right arm, stretching out the joint. With that Nappa rushed Raditz, tossing several quick punches.

The lower classed saiyan began to breathe heavily as he managed to bat away most Nappa's attack, with a few lucky exceptions connecting to his jaw and shoulder. Raditz, finally finding an opening, swung his legs hard, connecting with the burly saiyans side. A smirk grew on his face, expecting his opponent to bellow over in pain, but to his surprise Nappa simply laughed, grabbing his leg, Nappa lifted the younger warrior and slammed him into the ground, creating a large crater with an echoing thud.

Several more minutes have passed, both warriors were now out of breath. "What do you say we call this day?" Raditz said in between his gasp for air. Nappa tossed the saiyans proposal around in his head for several minutes "Fine, tomorrow I will see just how good you really are."

Nappa seemed to be looking for an appropriate spot to rest before asking, "Why do we require rest if we aren't alive?" "I don't know, some things will remain unanswered I guess." Raditz answered before making a hole in the canyon wall to sleep in.

-xox-

Meanwhile, back on Earth. "I want to go to." Winter plead as Gohan boarded the ship destined to go to Namek. Winter is Gohans little sister, she was born a little while before Raditz came to Earth, and at this point in time she was only two years old. Her hair resembled Chi-Chi's when she were a child, all part to one side, with the exception of two silverfish white streaks running down her bangs. "You can't Winter." Gohan said as he turned around to face her.

"Why not?" the toddler demi-saiyan pouted, "Because if we both went I think mom would go crazy, just stay here and keep her company." Gohan said softly, trying to convince her to stay with their mother where he was sure it'd be safe until he got back.

"Ok, but don't take to long." Winter said after giggling about Gohans comment toward their mother. "I'll try not to." Gohan said after a sigh of relief. "Bye." Winter hollered back as she ran to her mother's side. Gohan's words seemed to be enough reassurance for her.

From Winters point of view Gohan was the smartest person she knew. She didn't know why, but Gohan up to this point, had done as their mother said and did school work while Winter was allowed to train with their father. Her training wasn't too intense, but it was enough for her to teach herself how to fly and use her ki for attacks, and she seemed to have a knack for it, by the age of two she could easily take on Krillin before he trained for the saiyans at least, her power was more than exceptional.

Chi-Chi was standing outside of where the ship took off at; a small tear trickled down her face as she watched her son leave. "Mr. Briefs, can you take me home?" Chi-Chi asked noticing she had no way to get back, Winter dragged her out of the house and flew her to this site, Winter was far to excited, she forgot how to get home. "Sure thing." Bulma's father said as he pulled out a capsule for the helicopter.

Chi-Chi noticed that Winter was different from the rest of the Son's when she refused to be more normal like Gohan. Now she was already as strong enough to lift Chi-Chi with ease and fly almost a mile without any fatigue. Sure compared to everyone else it wasn't all too impressive, but considering she was only two year old it was an accomplishment that Winter was proud of.

**A/N: As Raditz and Nappa continue to train, their powers begin to increase, but both being dead, will it pose any kind of threat to our heroes and with Winters extraordinary strength will she grow to be a powerful member of the z-warriors? Stay tuned for an all-new Gohans trials: unlocking the inner saiyan for these answers to come. (Ok guys so I know in the description it said Gohan and Winter based, which it will be, but for the beginning chapters we Echo80 and I have decided to make it more Nappa based as he will play an important part early on, so please enjoy the story, R&R pleeeeaaassseeeee /-^ I would also like to thank anonymous guest awesome and SSJ2Silven for the reviews on the first chapter.**

-Bardockthetruesupersaiyan

-Echo80


	3. Chapter 3: The Test

Chapter 3

"The Tests"

"Raditz wake up, its time to see the extents of your power." The bald saiyan said as he kicked his unconscious ally.

"I'm up." Raditz groaned as he rolled over, falling back to sleep when another powerful kick met his rib cage. Raditz slowly made his way to his feet, still clenching his chest.

"It's about time." Nappa said mockingly as he turned to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Raditz called out as he watched him walk away.

"Follow me; we have a lot of work to do." Nappa said waving his hand, signaling Raditz to follow. As Nappa noticed Raditz start to move towards him he flew off. "Try to keep up." Nappa yelled back to his comrade with a chuckle. Within seconds Raditz was behind Nappa following closely.

As Nappa saw how easy this was for Raditz to keep up he doubled his pace.

"Hey, you're getting slow old friend." Raditz said as he caught up to Nappa again. This infuriated the burly saiyan to no end, the fact that he was almost maxed out and Raditz still followed so closely, this hurt his pride as well as his ego. Nappa pushed himself to his limit, soaring faster than ever, even faster than Vegeta had the last time they raced.

Nappa finally stopped to take a breather after flying for seemed like hours in his maximum, but was truly only several minutes, he waited for the longhaired saiyan to catch up with him. Within merely two minutes Raditz arrived, coming to a screeching halt in front of his saiyan comrade, "What are we doing Nappa?" Raditz questioned curiously, looking around at his surrounding for any indication of what task the elite may have in mind.

"I want to know how you got so fast." Nappa roared angrily in the third classes ear.

"I don't know if you noticed, actually I do know that you haven't noticed. We heal on a faster scale here, so when I first started training here I realized we still got the zenkai." Raditz answered as he cupped his hand against his ear. Nappa seemed to growl under his voice as he had noticed a substantial increase in his speed.

-xox-

Meanwhile on Earth

"Winter, breakfast is done." Chi-Chi Yelled up the staircase, waiting for her daughter to rush down. Within seconds Winter had already zoomed past her mother, making a b-line to the table. If there was one thing her and her father had in common it was their huge appetite

"Thanks mom." Winter said with a genuine smile, right before she started to eat the five-course meal in front of her. Pancakes were stacked higher than her head, with what seemed like forty sausage links, at least a dozen egg, mounds of bacon, and a bowl filled with an assortment of fruits.

"You're welcome." Chi-Chi said as she patted her daughter on her head.

After several minutes every dish on the table was cleared of its food, then hopping down from her chair, she helped her mother wash the mountain of dishes she had used just for breakfast. "Can I go outside now mommy?" Winter asked softly as she dried her hands, putting away the last of the dishes.

"Yes, but be back in time for dinner." Chi-Chi replied as she saw Winter already grabbing the bag that Gohan had given her.

Within this bag Goku's old weighted training clothes and power pole resided. The clothes may have been a little too big but Winter figured she would grow into them.

With that, the little demi-saiyan rushed outside, swinging the pole around playfully, yet skillfully as she ran through the forest.

-xox-

Back in Hell

"Come on Raditz, can't you do any better than this." Nappa mocked his opponent with a grin on his face that would have done Vegeta proud as he swiftly evaded several punches aimed for his face. Nappa then quickly delivered a vicious uppercut to the saiyans chest, sending him rocketing into the air; before Raditz could regain control Nappa was already ahead of his trajectory, slamming his fist down on the center of Raditz back, sending him plummeting to the ground. His body struck a mountainside, reducing it to nothing more than ruble.

The longhaired saiyan finally made his way to his feet, brushing the debris from his armor; his body was sporting several gnarly bruises and cuts.

"Slow down, I can't keep up with you." Raditz yelled angrily, failing at his attempt to hide the rage clearly building in his voice.

"What kind of warrior asks his opponent to ease up?" Nappa questioned as he landed beside Raditz.

As soon as Nappa's feet touched the ground Raditz channeled all of his power into three attacks, the first sparking red orb of condensed ki that knocked the bald saiyan backwards into his second attack, a snap kick to Nappa's back. This attack once again sent Nappa forward right through another hard rock wall, on the other side of which, Raditz stood as his opponents body pierced the wall where his last attack was a surprisingly power red sphere of massive crackling ki energy which engulfed the elites body, detonating as he enter the center of the attack, doing the maximum damage said attack could.

The wall Nappa was sent through was now gone with the exceptions of some ruble on the ground. "What was that, I'm getting tired of your cheap shots?" Nappa managed to get out between his increasingly heavy breathing as he coughed up blood while he forced himself to his knees. His body was covered in sever burns which would take a living person there entire life time just to stop hurting from, but in hell the pain had already began to dull and the nasty patches of melted and charred flesh would be healed within hours.

"What kind of warrior waits for his opponent to get ready between attacks?" The eldest son of Bardock mocked his arrogant friend. "That's enough until you heal up." Raditz added on as he helped Nappa to the most suitable place to rest in the vicinity.

The chosen spot was cool in the shade of a mountain, a large pool of red water, which could easily be mistaken as blood set not far off, there were few trees, but other than that the land was barren.

-xox-

Back to Earth

Winter sat, folding up parts of her training uniform as to not trip over them. She warmed up by taking the biggest rocks around her and throwing the for distance, and see if she could beat them to the crash site, sometimes she even caught them and threw them back and repeated.

She then used the power pole to practice her coordination by tossing smaller rocks up and hitting them with the pole, at first this seemed difficult but the longer she did this the slower the stones appeared to move until hitting them was like second nature to her.

After she got bored of that routine she would throw the pole as hard as she could and proceed to catch it and throw it back. It seemed repetitive but it was harder than catching a rock and it took more speed to accomplish this feat.

After several hours of practice, the daughter of Goku took off her weighted training uniform, deciding it was time to pay her father a visit. 'This is getting boring without anyone to spar with like when me and daddy would.' Winter thought as she reflected back before her father was killed in battle with Raditz.

After a couple of minutes she approached the hospital room where Goku was being held in. "Daddy!" Winter shouted as she ran up to her father.

"Hey Winter, how are things going?" Goku said as he heard his daughter enter the room.

"Well mom seems upset that you're in the hospital and that Gohan isn't on this planet anymore. I miss sparring with you daddy, when are you getting better?" Winter said as she brushed some stray hair out of her eyes.

"I don't know, and I miss training you too. Where is Chi-Chi at?" Goku asked curiously, not hearing the sound of his wives voice, which was unusual to say the least.

"She's at home, I came alone this time." Winter replied remembering that it is almost dinnertime.

"Ok, go home and tell Chi-Chi that I expect to see her here tomorrow." Goku joked as Winter opened the nearest window.

"I will, see you tomorrow daddy." Winter said as she floated out of the room and closed the window.

**A/N: with Goku still in the hospital will winter keep up her training regimen? And will Nappa and Raditz sparring in hell bare fruit? Stay tuned for an all-new Gohans Trials (Ok, so Echo80 and myself have decided not to focus on what's going on with Gohan on Namek as we are sure you are all well aware of what happened there, so we decided that until Gohan comes back to earth we will be focusing on winter and Nappa as that part of the story is untold, I mean of course it is, were writing it lol, anyways R&R, as always, will be greatly appreciated, we'd like to thank Daughterofrisingsun for reviewing the last chapter as well as the first, we hope to see more support this time, anyways, we hope you enjoy the chapter.**

-Bardockthetruesupersaiyan

-Echo80


	4. Chapter 4: opposites play

Chapter 4

"Opposites Play"

In Hell, early in the morning

"You have improved immensely since your arrival." Raditz said as Nappa did his warm up. The bald saiyan had been having his comrade throw decent sized rocks at him, at the speed he was throwing the stones Raditz was shocked to see that Nappa could easily dodge them. Nappa would sometimes catch them or let them hit him to test the strength of his training partner, even though the stones came at such great speeds with extreme force behind them.

"Lets see how much you have improved." Nappa said as he picked up a rock nearby. Raditz gave a nod before he took a stance; Nappa chucked the rock with most of his might, the speed of which easily doubled what Raditz had been throwing. Raditz tried the best he could, but he just couldn't follow the oncoming projectile as it struck his forehead, knocking him backwards as the rock broke in microscopic pieces.

"Ow! I couldn't even see it." Bardock's eldest son said as he stood up feeling a newly formed bump on his forehead, as he touched this bump his head began to ache twice as much. It also left a large gash causing blood to trail down his forehead along leading down his arm.

"Not bad." Nappa laughed as he walked toward the bulky longhaired saiyan.

"What do you mean not bad, I didn't even move?" Raditz asked with more rage instilled in his voice than his burly friend had ever heard come from his comrade.

"I mean even with the power I used to throw that, you still managed to stay conscious." Nappa said as he burst into laughter, upon seeing Raditz face filled with anger, his laughter grew heavier as he began to grip his side gasping for air.

-xox-

Back on Earth

Winter awoke early to see the sun rise from out her bedroom window. She was unable to sleep once awake because She had a dream that a powerful enemy had killed her brother on Namek. 'Don't worry, Gohan can take care of himself, and if he can't Krillin will.' She reassured herself as a large smile grew on her face. The young black and silver haired saiyan walked over to close the curtain to her room when she noticed the sun rising over the treetops. 'Wow, its so pretty, I wish daddy and Gohan were here to see it' she thought to herself. A loud roar came from within winter stomach 'oh man, im really hungry, maybe mommy will make me breakfast.'

After Winter had made her way to the kitchen she realized her mother was still sleeping, so she began grabbing all kinds of pots and pans for her own ingenious concoction. Several minutes after Winter started in the kitchen Chi-Chi awoke to the sounds of bangs and thuds. "What's going on in here?" she screamed as she saw the horrific mess her daughter had made.

"I'm making breakfast!" Winter replied with a large childish grin as she wiped at her face, leaving a trail of flour, "And desert!" Winter added on. She could tell that her mother was upset with the mess that she had made, but ignored it and continued to mix random ingredients.

"It looks awful in here." Chi-Chi said being careful not to make Winter to upset, she was the only person Chi-Chi was afraid of making angry because she had a temper as bad as her mothers when she wanted, and she had enough power to do some serious damage, but beings so young she would throw tantrums nearly leveling their house. "Can I help?" Chi-Chi said as she couldn't help but laugh at the spectacle before her. Winter was juggling three pots, flour was just coating almost her entire body that was showing and she was still smiling and laughing.

-xox-

Back in Hell

"Not to bad for an old man." Raditz mocked as he tried to make his bald ally give into his anger, this way he would know the extents of his power. Nappa growled at the longhaired saiyans remark before launching a vicious yellow ball of searing ki at the man before him.

Raditz barely dodged before he saw Nappa was right in front of him. Raditz did what came natural and shot two balls of red ki into Nappa's stomach. The burly saiyan stumbled backwards, doubled over in slight pain as the attacks struck him.

"I guess Vegeta knew what he was doing when he destroyed you." Raditz said with a chuckle, still trying to push to see what Nappa's true power limits were. To be honest Raditz was kind of scared to see his full potential. Nappa let out a viscous battle cry that echoed throughout hell as he raised his power, a dark red aura enveloped his body as the power began to flow freely through his veins, suddenly, he launched himself toward his saiyan companion, before Raditz had time to react, Nappa was upon him.

The surge of power surrounding Nappa was enough to send him flying alone, but Nappa sent an uppercut at Raditz anyways, aiming straight for his lower jaw with bone shattering force.

"Now your gonna know the true meaning of pain." Nappa roared as his fist struck his opponents jaw, sending him rocketing back with an added boast from Nappa's flaring aura. The power coursing through his bulging body was tremendous, not even Vegeta could have been able to comprehended how the foolish brute got so strong.

"Well, it seems that King Vegeta made a wise choice in making you a general." Raditz said, as the words seemed to slip out of his mouth. The large saiyan grew arrogant as his pride consumed him, leaving him vulnerable.

The ex-general just kept making the same mistake every time they fought. Raditz drew him ki into a massive ball of red sparking energy that grew to a monstrous size before Nappa realized what was going on.

The younger of the two let the blast fly towards Nappa as he saw Nappa use a physical charge. As expected Nappa flew right into the attack, but as he flew through it he felt his skin start to burn. Before the eldest saiyan could escape, this enormous ball of energy exploded. Everything within a five mile radius was either incinerated or reduced to ruble, this explosion released a shockwave, which in its self was far too great for either of the warriors to endure, rocketing them in opposite directions, rendering them unconscious.

-xox-

Back on Earth

Winter laughed as she and her mother continued to play in the kitchen together, a genuine smile grew on her face, this was the first time Chi-Chi had played with one of her children since they were infants. Both of them had been covered in flour and some other spices that they experimented with, the two just laughed at the mess as they started to clean up. They had cooked breakfast, lunch, dinner, and desert before the cleaning began.

"Mom we have to clean this up quickly if we want to get to dad before visiting hours are over." Winter said as she used her superhuman speed to make the chore less time consuming. 'Wow, she's gotten so fast already. I haven't seen Goku move that fast since, well ive never seen him move that fast, then again I didn't see him fight against those two saiyans.' Chi-Chi thought to herself, impressed with her daughters abilities that were obviously inherited through her fathers saiyan ancestry.

"That didn't take very long did it?" Chi-Chi said as she admired her newly cleaned kitchen.

"Come on mom, let's go now." Winter said excitedly as she grabbed her mother's hand and pointed to the door. Chi-Chi started walking towards the door when she felt Winter pick her up, the trip took only seconds to complete.

"Daddy, I brought mom this time." Winter shouted as she entered her father's room with Chi-Chi being dragged behind.

"Goku you look awful, why wasn't I informed that you were injured this severely?" Chi-Chi asked loudly as she shook out of Winter's grasp and ran to her husband's side. Chi-Chi hadn't seen Goku after his intense battle with the saiyans, she was too busy with Winter and wasn't sure if she could handle the sight of her husband. Not that she was angry but the fact that he was hurt enough to need the hospital.

"Because i couldn't reach the phone." Goku joked as Chi-Chi hovered over his head, looking down at him. Chi-Chi didn't seem amused by Goku's joke, Winter on the other hand had busted out in laughter at her fathers joke. The sound of Winters laughter put a smile on his face.

"Goku are you alright?" Chi-Chi asked, as she seemed to be over reactive as always.

"I'm fine, I'll be out of here as soon as Korrin gets some senzu beans ready." Goku said in a tone that seemed to comfort his wife. Winter and Chi-Chi stayed by Goku's side as he continued to joke and laugh until a nurse had come to inform the females that visiting hours had ended

"See you again tomorrow dad." Winter said perhaps a little too loud as a nurse actually hushed her. A couple minutes later and Winter returned Chi-Chi to the house, Winter had taken her time getting home while she enjoyed the sunset.

**A/N: As Nappa grows more powerful he begins to scare even Raditz, but will he learn to stop from making such childish mistakes, or in the end will that be his downfall, and with winter training beginning to bare fruit, will she join the z-fighters and become a valuable ally, or will her mothers over baring personality keep her from helping those she loves, stay tuned for an all new Gohans Trials. (So firstly, we'd like to thank everyone for putting the time to read this, we have broken 250 views in just a few days :D and secondly we'd like to thank all our loyal reviewers who have taken the time to give us feed back, thanks to ****Daughterofrisingsun, anonymous guest awesome, and egylnx**** for your support, as always we welcome feedback of all kinds as long as its constructive, no trolls, I would also like to make it a point to announce that we will not be updating on weekends due to our schedules, thanks for understanding, well that's it for now, see you guys next time**


	5. Chapter 5: Unexpected Turn of Events

Chapter 5

"Unexpected Turn of Events"

Nappa awoke, his mind had been racing all night, for the life of him he just didn't understand, he began to look back on his life and all of his foolish mistakes he had made. This makes at least the third time this week he was knocked unconscious, two of which by Raditz. "What could i be doing wrong, my power level exceeds even prince Vegeta's now that I have been training, yet that longhaired third class freak always gets the better of me, I don't understand how, could he possibly be hiding his true power?" Nappa said to himself softly, the anger swelling up inside him, a blow to his pride, which was unacceptable.

"That can't be true, he showed me his true power just a couple days ago and it was no where near my level even then, so why do i keep losing?" Nappa said angrily as he pushed the last thought out of his mind. " Because you're arrogant, immature, and have far too much pride." Raditz answered as he got up from his crater.

"And you can't stand the thought of losing, those are only a few of your problems that I've noticed." Raditz finished, as he braced himself for an angry blow from Nappa, but nothing came. Rather attack his comrade who had just spoke against him the burly saiyan began to reflect upon his life.

Vegeta had always told Nappa that he needed to become mentally stronger as well as physically, especially if he wanted to win a real fight, could he have been telling the truth? After several minutes passed, the ex-general broke the silence.

"We need to train, get ready." Nappa said, the anger evident in his voice, but it was also filled by pain, Nappa's normal booming intimidating voice was replaced by what could have been that of a helpless saiyan pup. It was as if he only wanted to spar as a pass time rather than grow and gain battle experience, or maybe he was trying to get rid of something, Or it was possible he just needed a punching bag, Raditz knew he would never know the true reason.

"Wait, there is something wrong with you." Raditz said hoping he would get his answers, "No, there is nothing wrong with me, now lets fight!" Nappa roared as he regained his booming voice and all the pain in his voice had dissipated and was replaced with raw anger. 'That's more like the Nappa i know.' thought Raditz as he prepared for the assault.

-xox-

Back on Earth

"Be back by dinnertime." Chi-Chi yelled as Winter left with her bag of equipment. "I will, Momma" Winter assured her mother before taking off. This time she wasn't heading to the same spot she had been training in before since she no longer had as much difficulty with the terrain anymore. Winter continued to fly around until she located a mountainous area below that she deemed perfect for here training.

She began instantly looking for the biggest rock she could find when she noticed a feint power level that began to spike then disappear. "Hello, is anyone there!" Winter yelled as she placed her bag on the ground. After several minutes with no the only response given by the wind, she decided that she had merely imagined the power.

As she continued her daily routine she noticed that it was too easy and she wasn't going to benefit from training this way anymore. The demi-saiyan took this time to meditate, while she emptied her mind of all thought and relaxed, she began to slowly levitate above the ground, she had done this once before, with Gohan after the saiyan "Vegeta" had fled.

Shortly after their meditation session though, her older brother had to leave; now she had no one to train with and she began to feel an overwhelming loneliness. Just then she felt the power spike again, "HELLO!" Winter yelled as load as she could, this power level was starting to scare her. "Where am I child, and where is Frieza?" A mysterious figure asked as he approached her.

-xox-

Meanwhile back in Hell

As the two warriors sparred as spectator watched from a safe distance as nobody in hell had anywhere near the power that the large burly man and his longhaired rival were putting out.

"Your not going to win this time Raditz." Nappa roared as he continued dodging his opponent's attack. Nappa began to gather power quickly, his aura boiling, he focus all of his energy to his fists. As he launched himself forward, his new technique flawlessly hit its target, his fist dug deep into his fellow saiyans abdomen, the longhaired saiyan doubled over in pain.

"W-wait Nappa, that's enough for now." Raditz spoke in a winded raspy voice as he coughed up copious amounts of blood. "Fine, we will have a brief intermission, but then I get to continue kicking your tail." The bald saiyan said with a chuckle. His mockery was met by an angry growl rumbling from within Raditz chest, this caused the large saiyan to laugh harder. "Is someone angry? Down kitty" he mocked once more "By the way does that screen you watched me fight on still work?" Nappa asked as he threw one last uppercut at his opponent with a large grin on his face.

"Yea i guess so, why do you care?" Raditz answered asking a question of his own. "I want to see what Vegeta is doing since he lost on earth." Nappa said, the anger in his voice slowly soothing into curiosity as he nodded his head in the direction of the mysterious screen.

"Are you coming?" Nappa yelled as he sped off, "Yea." Raditz answered as he caught up with his ally.

After several minutes of flying at one third their top speed they had found the screen, along with a group of people watching the same kid that fought against Nappa.

"Let me see Vegeta." Nappa ordered with a loud roar as he and Raditz landed. "No, we are already watching the trip that the people from Earth are taking to Namek, and we aren't changing that." one of the spectators shouted as Nappa made his way to the screen.

"You will do as i say." Nappa said as he grinned evilly, he then proceeded to charge a small orb at the tip of his index finger, extending it toward the spectator that dared defy him, he launched the orb which then pierced the chest of said spectator, to everyone's surprise, the orb of energy left a huge hole in the mans chest despite the size of the attack. "You're lucky we're in Hell fool, but I know for a fact that pain can still be felt, and unless you would like a second helping I suggest you l et me see Vegeta" the large saiyan demanded. Seconds later the Screen went blank as the change from Gohan to Vegeta took place.

The image that appeared on the screen was none other than what the saiyan had asked for, yet the prince was unmoving, he sat silently inside a healing chamber in hopes to recover from the onslaught he had met on earth. "Looks like he had a hard time, the ones i fought were to weak to have inflicted this much damage on Vegeta, i guess your brother really has outdone himself." Nappa said with a surprised look on his face at the sight of his prince.

"Well we did see Kakorot give Vegeta a hard time upon your arrival didn't we, i guess my brother has become to much for even Vegeta to handle." Raditz said as his pride swelled. "I wonder what Kakorot's doing right now, show us Kakorot." Nappa ordered, no one opposed him this time.

"Well Vegeta looks to be in pristine condition compared to your brother." Nappa said unable to keep himself from laughing at the sight of the savior of Earth completely covered in bandages; everything except for his face was covered. Raditz pride in his family had somewhat faded at the sight of the battles aftermath.

-xox-

Back on Earth

"I don't know, i just started training here, i usually train a couple miles back. And fre-who?" Winter answered as she noticed a resemblance between this man and her father. "What are you doing dad, you didn't tell me Korrin had the senzu beans ready yet?" Winter yelled as she ran to give him a hug.

"I am not your dad." He said as he sidestepped her embrace, leaving Winter confused. "But you look just like him, except for the silly getup and that scar on your cheek." Winter said as she scratched the back of her neck.

"Are you referring to Kakorot?" the man asked as his voice filled with uncertainty. "No, my dads name is Goku. What's yours, im Winter?" Winter answered obviously even more confused.

"My name is Bardock." He stated as he closely examined the young demi-saiyan. "How do you have a tail?" Bardock asked in surprise as he pointed to the furry brown tail she had wrapped around her Gi to keep it out of the way.

"I don't know i just do, my brother and dad had one too before they had them removed. Why do you care?" Winter answered while trying to hide her tail, that's when she finally noticed that the strange man had a tail as well.

"I am a saiyan and saiyans are born with tails, obviously so are you, your brother, and father." Stated oblivious to the girls worried look at the mention of the saiyan race.

"Like those two people that tried to destroy our planet." Winter asked as she stepped back in fear. "I have no intention on destroying this planet, but what were the names of the two that tried to destroy this planet?" Bardock asked as he took a step forward.

"Vegeta and Nappa i think." Winter answered. "Vegeta, where is he?" Bardock quickly replied which scared Winter a little bit.

"He left after we beat him, and in case your wondering the other one is dead." Winter said as she tried to sound as intimidating as possible. Bardock seemed stunned at this answer. "Where is the person that beat Vegeta?" Bardock questioned.

"I'll tell you if you train with me." Winter said with some enthusiasm, her tail unwrapping and begging to sway happily. "Fine, I'll train with you, but how old are you?" Bardock asked as he took a stance.

"Two." Winter said as a puzzled look appeared on Bardock's face. Winter then began powering up until she reached her maximum. "Your strong for a pup." Bardock complemented as he brought his power level just barely over hers. Winter began the fight by flying forward with extreme speed, which startled the saiyan.

Winter tried to punch her father's look a like, but to her surprised he simply caught it and launched a kick into her ribs. As she picked herself off the ground Bardock seemed surprised she could move at all, he thought that he had overdone it.

Winter started charging a crackling orb of raw blue ki in the palm of her hand, which she proceeded to throw at Bardock. Although he simply swatted it away he could feel a burning sensation start to form on the backside of his hand after a nearby mountain was blown to bits by the surprisingly powerful attack.

"Your pretty good for your age." Bardock said as he stared at his hand. "Now lets begin the real fight, I'm done with this little warm-up kid." Bardock said as a stunned expression grew on the child's face.

"Wait how are you so strong, you can't be stronger than my dad." Winter said as she was clearly thinking this over closely. "Because I've trained my whole life, and from what you say your father may be of my blood, I believe he may be my son." Bardock said, allowing the possibility that he may have jumped through time to enter his thoughts, then his stomach let out a mighty growl, derailing his train of thought. "Oh no, i got to get home or my moms going to kill me." Winter said as she stripped the weighted clothing off and loaded it into the bag.

"Come with me, mom should have dinner done by now." Winter said as she took off even faster than she charged Bardock. Bardock seemed to follow her once she mentioned food.

A/N: will the appearance of Gokus father make a significant change in the course of time as we know it, or will he merely play a small role in the entire scheme of the oncoming events, stay tuned for an all new Gohan's trials. (So we decided since Bardock didn't die from Friezas attack instead he was merely sent to planet plant in the past originally, which is completely B.S. but if they could do it so could we right, so we changed his course to earth present day instead. We hope you guys enjoy, we would also like to thank everyone who has reviewed and everyone who given us your support, we greatly appreciate it, you keep the reviews coming and well keep the chapters coming)

-Bardockthetruesupersaiyan

-Echo80


	6. Chapter 6: New Tactics

Chapter 6

"New Tactics"

"Nappa get up." Raditz demanded as he kicked the older saiyan in his ribs. "Haven't you ever heard the term, respect your elders?" Nappa said angrily as he groaned, to his surprise the longhaired saiyan dared kick him once more,

"Yes i have actually." Raditz said biting back the anger in his voice as a smirk grew on his face, "Are we training today or not?" Raditz added on, anxiously trying to hide his enthusiasm.

"Yes, but i have a couple changes for today." Nappa said as he held back his anger although every fiber of his being was screaming at him to beat the third class standing in front of him to a pulp.

"What are they?" Raditz asked angrily, loosing his patience for the elder saiyan. Nappa couldn't hold himself back as he drove his fist into Raditz stomach. "First change is that today we are training our minds, Vegeta always told me to be mentally stronger as well as physically, reflecting back I realized that I destroy everything that angers me, or that I find distasteful, as if I were an untrained pup, that must change." Nappa said as he withdrew his hand from Raditz torso, earning him a look of surprise and even more anger from Raditz.

"Ok fine, but was the punch really necessary?" Raditz questioned as he finally calmed down because he realized that death was what it took for Nappa to realize his mistakes he made in life. "No, but it felt good." Nappa answered with a smirk as he started to walk away having taken his anger out on Raditz.

As Raditz went to take a step forward all the effects of that one attack became ten fold, his breathing started to become irregular as he started coughing up blood, and he could feel some of his ribs that had been broken poking at his chest.

Raditz noticed that the ground under him had become soaked with blood as he stopped coughing and went to take another step, although he was in excruciating pain he tried his best to keep up with his old comrade.

"Where are we going?" The longhaired saiyan asked as he continued to grip his chest in agony. The older one of the two immediately halted at the question, to be honest he hadn't thought of that.

"To the place i deem worthy enough, it would be faster if we flew." The burly saiyan said as he took to the sky. The younger one found sustaining flight difficult with this new injury his partner inflicted upon him in pure fit of rage.

-xox-

The night before, back on Earth

As Winter and Bardock flew from the site where they had just began to spar the pure blooded saiyan couldn't help but question her the entire flight. "Just what planet is this by the way?" Bardock asked as he gained speed until he was right beside Winter. "This is Earth." Winter replied as she continued eyeing her fathers look alike.

"Where are we headed to now?" The scarred saiyan asked as he took notice of the girls' strange bag, wondering what his next question should be. "We're going to my house, mom should have dinner done by now and will get her frying pan out if we're any later than we already are." Winter replied as she scratched the back of her neck while a goofy smile grew on her face.

'Was this girl afraid of her mother? Just how strong are her parents if she is already this strong and her father beat Prince Vegeta?' Wondered Bardock before he seemed to push these questions from his mind as he noticed she was slowing down.

"What are you doing little girl, should we continue on?" Bardock asked curiously as he to came to a stop. "OK, you just stay here, I'll be back when i convince my mom, I'll let you know when you can come in" Winter said as she took off full speed ahead, her speed was astounding

'How could she be so fast when she was nowhere near that level when she asked to spar.' He thought as the never-ending riddles plagued him. "Mom, I'm back." Winter yelled as she landed in front of her houses door, but to her surprise instead of her mother opening the door it was her grandfather, The Ox-King.

"Hey Winter, Chi-Chi went to the store to pick up some things, she told me to stay here and tell you that." The Ox-King said as he patted the young girl on the head.

"Hey Grampa i have someone you need to meet but i told him to stay back until mom let me invite him over, I'll be right back." The youngest of the Son family said as she took off towards her new friend who was still questioning himself.

"Hey, its all clear come on and hurry though." Winter yelled as she snapped him back to reality. The older saiyan didn't have time to respond as the girl was almost out of his sight.

"Grampa this is Bardock, he doesn't know where he is so i don't think he has a home near here." The girl said as she got back to her landing spot, this time the Ox-King saw what he thought was Goku.

"Goku i thought you were still in the hospital." The Ox-King said ignoring what his granddaughter just said. "My name is not Goku, it is Bardock and you shall do your best to remember that." Bardock said gruffly as he observed the house.

"Goku what are you doing here? And why are you wearing those silly clothes?" A voice boomed from behind as the sound of a car pulling in could be heard.

-xox-

Back to Hell

"So what do we do now?" Raditz asked as he and his friend found the perfect spot. The spot was sitting on a flat piece of land that lay in the middle of a river of some sort; the liquid running through the river seemed to have a reddish tint to it. There was a waterfall not to far off; the sound of the water was calming somehow.

"We will meditate, i have seen multiple races do it and they always seemed to be calm." The burly saiyan said as he mimicked those races and floated near the ground and did not move.

"Is this it, this is all we are doing today?" Raditz said lividly from the painful trip here was just to sit down and do nothing.

"It's better than me beating you into the ground isn't it? How would you like your whole body to feel like your stomach?" Nappa threatened as he opened his eyes and shot his companion an angry look.

"Fine." Raditz decided his chest being injured was enough for today. "But tomorrow we will spar seeing as to how there is nothing else to do we will alternate between sparing and meditating daily." Nappa announced as he closed his eyes and began to calm his mind.

-xox-

Back on Earth

"My name isn't Goku for the last time it's Bardock." The elder saiyan barked angrily, letting out some of his pent up rage. Everyone stood there staring at this man, Winter thought it was Goku and he was perhaps playing a joke on her, but even she knew Goku wouldn't dare yell at her mother.

"How do you look like my husband?" Chi-Chi yelled at him once she got over the shock that someone opposed her. "I believe he may be my son, i will need to see him to be sure though." Bardock said as he looked around for the frying pan Winter mentioned, as he was still not aware of Chi-Chi's power level.

"So you really aren't my dad." Winter said as her expression had went from scared to shocked to disappointed in seconds. "Sorry for disappointing you but no." The now oldest saiyan on Earth said with an apologetic tone.

"Then who are you?" Chi-Chi roared at Bardock once again. "My name is Bardock." He said in an angry tone as he slapped his face, these people just did not listen to him did they.

"Why do you have a tail?" Chi-Chi yelled as she went to grab it, only to be skillfully evaded. "Because saiyans are born with them, why don't i see you ask your daughter why she has a tail?" The now angry saiyan yelled.

"Wait your a saiyan too, your not here to kill us are you?" The Ox-King asked as he finally reentered the conversation. "If i was here to kill you would you still be alive?" Bardock retorted as he chuckled softly.

"No, but why are you here?" The Ox-King replied, his body lost its tenseness at the realization that he wasn't going to be harmed. "Your not here to take away my husband like that Raditz fellow are you?" Chi-Chi interrupted before Bardock could answer her father.

"Raditz is my first born and the only reason i could see him interested in your Goku is if he were indeed Kakorot." Replied the now calm saiyan. "If that's true that Raditz came for Goku then that means that Goku is my son, where is Raditz by the way?" He added on as he saw looks of surprise at his last comment.

'These people aren't to smart are they?' Bardock riddled himself with more questions. He didn't find himself worried in to many situations but the silence that fell around him after him asking where his son was, was just unbearable.

A/N: now that Nappa has learnt of his mistakes will he learn from them or is this meditation just a false hope for the immature ex-general? And how will Bardock take the news of his eldest sons death at the hands of the namek and his youngest child? For the answers to these questions stay tuned for an all-new Gohans Trials.

**(Special thanks to Daughterofrisingsun, egylnx, and awesome93 formally known as anonymous guest awesome for all your support and reviews, another super special thanks to my co-writer and soon to be editor of dragon ball after math: heart of darkness, Echo80, thank you for your help and the wonderful work! R&R homies lol)**

-Bardockthetruesupersaiyan

-Echo80


	7. Chapter 7:Suprises

Chapter 7

"Surprises"

"Nappa we have to go now if we want to find a new location for our sparring." Raditz demanded loud enough to wake up his burly comrade. "What's wrong with the one that we have been using?" Nappa questioned as he sat up.

"I don't know if you noticed but it's kind of destroyed, i would like to find a new place where we can still use the environment." The longhaired saiyan tried to reason. "Fine, but i won't go easy on you." Nappa said as he made his way to his feet.

"Alright, follow me, i get to choose the area today." Raditz said as he took to the sky at great speed, easily doubling his usual pace, he had never went this fast and to be honest he could barely keep his eyes open, the wind was harsh.

"Going a bit fast to look for an appropriate location don't you think?" Nappa asked mockingly as he seemed to catch up with no problems. "I guess so." The young saiyan replied as he slowed down.

As the two saiyans were flying they suddenly felt a pull of some sort, and the longer they went in this direction the stronger it became. "What is this?" Raditz yelled as he felt himself being pulled to the ground.

"What is what, you have to be specific." Nappa replied not feeling the pull yet. "Hold on, it feels like there's a change in the gravity, lets train here." Raditz said as he fell from the sky. The closer the two got to the ground the pull got even stronger, even Nappa felt it now just slightly though.

"This is the spot you choose, i can tell why though and i can't oppose the idea." Nappa said as he started testing the gravity. "Do you want to do your usual warm up today Nappa?" Raditz said as he raised his power to make a stone levitate into his grasp.

"Yea, but we will not hold back today will we?" Nappa asked as he struck a stance. "Of course not." Raditz answered as he threw the stone at his training partner as hard and fast as he could.

-xox-

Back on Earth

"What do you mean Raditz is dead!?" Bardock roared angrily as his power began to surge, lifting the furniture from the floor several feet, he was prepared to kill them if it meant avenging his son.

"He stole my son and threatened him until Goku came with him, he was going to kill Gohan if Goku refused to help him do what he wanted, so Goku and Piccolo went to get my baby back and Raditz decided Goku wasn't worth for attempting to recruit, I'm sorry but there wasn't a peaceful way to resolve it." Chi-Chi replied wondering how much it must hurt to lose a child, she slowly began to worry about her own son's safety.

"Who is this Piccolo?" The angry saiyan barked, scanning his surroundings for some kind of hint as to his sons' assailants' identity. "He's dead so it doesn't matter." Chi-Chi said, raising her voice over Bardock, intimidating even the veteran warrior saiyan though he'd never admit it.

Bardock seemed to think to himself for a few moments before turning to face the kitchen. "I'm sorry, I'll explain everything in the morning you can sleep on the couch." Chi-Chi said as she managed to surprise everyone, she decided it wasn't his fault that he got angry over his sons death because she would have too.

"As you wish." Bardock said knowing he had nowhere else to go. "Winter want to help me make dinner?" Chi-Chi asked as Winter practically jumped out of her hiding spot and ran to her mother.

"Do you by any chance have any armor i could change into? Mine has been damaged badly in case you haven't noticed." Bardock said as his anger faded, he knew that he would have killed to keep his sons safe but Raditz had turned for the worst and threatened Kakarot and his family, he had to defend them.

"No, we don't have any armor, but you could wear some of Goku's training garbs, he wouldn't mind, dad could you get him some?" The only daughter of the Ox-King asked as she too had calmed down. "Sure thing Chi-Chi." The Ox-King said without hesitation.

As the two went up the stairs Chi-Chi and Winter made their way into the kitchen so they could finish dinner, if this Bardock had anywhere near her husbands appetite she would need to fix quite a bit more.

"Here you are." The Ox-King said as he struggled to give Bardock the clothing. After a couple of minutes Bardock had changed into a set of Goku's training garbs and realized why that oaf had such a hard time giving them to him, they were weighted though he didn't wear the over shirt, merely the black tank top beneath, but the over shirt had not been weighted so it did not help his situation.

As he made his way down the stairs he noticed everyone continued to stare at him. "Why do you all continuously stare?" Bardock asked as he looked at all of them. "I'm sorry, it's just that you look so much like Goku." The Ox-King replied.

-xox-

Back in Hell

"You just don't cease to amaze, do you Nappa?" Raditz mocked as his opponent had allowed his rage blind him once more. "After training your mind you still can't keep in control can you?" Raditz continued mocking his burly opponent knowing that he stood no chance against the behemoth but still wanted to see his full potential.

"You don't know when to close your mouth you third class freak." Nappa replied as he unleashed an animistic growl and physically charged his longhaired opponent. Slowly Raditz was luring Nappa into the more intense gravity, "What you can't come up with any new insults, I may have been a third class when we were alive, but my power has easily surpassed that of the super elite?" The eldest son of Bardock bluffed continued to mock the bald saiyan, hoping to press his buttons just right.

Raditz could barely move now, now he realized just how much of a bad idea this was. He was practically cornering himself with a rage-blinded saiyan charging him. Once the bald saiyan was in range to strike his opponent a loud cheering sound was heard across Hell, snapping Nappa out of his fury driven attack.

"What the? We will finish this later pipsqueak, I want to know what all this annoying racket is." Nappa said as he flew in the direction of the cheering, Raditz found it difficult to fly until he reached the end of this strange gravity-enhancing zone.

The two saiyans found the cheering crowd was centered around that big screen where practically everyone in Hell was located. "What is going on over here?" The eldest of the two saiyans question intimidating, the crowd began to spread away in fear, letting the large man through.

"The group of earthlings and that saiyan child have made it to planet Namek." One of the spectators yelled to be sure that he was heard. "Can this screen show anyone no matter where they are?" Raditz asked as his mind became wrapped in thought.

"I guess, though we haven't tried yet." Answered one of the ogre staff that tried to keep hell in order. "Let me see Bardock then and we will know." Raditz said having wondered where his father was since before he died.

The screen turned black and what the screen showed shocked Nappa and Raditz both. "That has to be a mistake, fathers on earth with Kakarot's clothing, this isn't real, show me my father now!" Raditz yelled, as he had been angered at the thought that his father was with his brother, still alive and well, yet never once visited him.

"This is the one known as Bardock." The blue ogre replied as the screen blackened and reappeared at the same place. "Nappa lets go finish training now." The angry longhaired saiyan said as he took off towards the area with the increased gravity.

-xox-

Back on Earth

Chi-Chi couldn't help but notice that the clothes fit Bardock perfectly; his figure was the same as Goku's right down to the muscle size. The only difference was that red band that he continued to wear and the x shaped scar on his left cheek. "What's with the headband?" Winter asked as she also noticed he was still wearing it.

"It's nothing." Bardock said as he sat down at one of the kitchen chairs and put his head in his hands. "So how do you know everything about yourself, but not where you are?" Chi-chi asked curiously. "I was going to avenge my fallen comrades and i lost, but instead of waking up in Hell i woke up near that girl." Bardock explained as he pointed to his demi-saiyan granddaughter.

"Ok well dinners almost done then its bed time understood." Chi-Chi said as she continued to finish up the meal that was soon to be eaten. Bardock nodded as a response to her.

Several minutes passed and Bardock managed to fall asleep at the table until he was awaken by a familiar voice. "Dinners ready." Chi-Chi yelled to get everyone's attention. The two saiyans began to claw at the mountains of food while Chi-Chi and her father ate slowly, in normal portions.

After dinner the Ox-King went had left and Bardock, Chi-chi, and Winter all went to sleep, tomorrow was going to be hectic.

**A/N: Will Bardock ever figure out why he had awoke on earth rather than hell? And with Raditz new found rage and the discovery of the gravity enhancing zone will the sparring of the two saiyans from hell intensify, stay tuned for an all new Gohans trials. (We'd like to thank awesome93, egylnx, and Daughterofrisingsun for the reviews on the last chapter, and wed also like to thank everyone who made it possible for us to break 600 views, woo! we are both really appreciative, if you have any questions referring to the story please leave a review, any questions referring to anything else, feel free to pm us, thank you all for the support. -demonic voice- REVIEW!**

-Bardockthetruesupersaiyan

-Echo80


	8. Chapter 8: Odd Occurences

Chapter 8

"Odd Occurrences "

"Well, it looks like you have some fight left in you yet." Nappa mocked finally given the chance to make his longhaired comrade give into his anger and see what was really made of. Raditz responded with a deep angry growl from within his chest, as he began to gather his energy into the palm of his hands, forming it into a bright golden orb of ki. "Take this!" The young but experienced warrior yelled as he released an energy attack of monstrous proportions.

Nappa waited until it was almost too late to react, realizing that said attack had enough power behind it to end the match here and now. "Lets see who packs the bigger punch." The bald saiyan yelled as he released his own red energy wave. The beams collided in the center of the battlefield, as the two attacks struck each other, red and golden sparks were sent flying in every direction.

The beams seemed to be evenly matched; the boost of power Raditz was receiving from his rage was astounding. "Lets finish this boy!" Nappa roared as he increased the intensity of his attack by push a large pulse of power out, causing it to travel along the wave, shoving his attack ever closer to the younger saiyan.

For a couple moments the odds seemed to be in Nappa's favor, then his father favoring his little brother plagued Raditz thoughts, and in these thoughts more power erupted. A bright golden light could be seen for miles as the beam became even more powerful.

"I'm going to make you fight for your victory old man." Raditz yelled out angrily as he dug into this deep reservoir, pulling out more power, which he allowed to flow freely through his veins. The man at the opposite side of the beam struggle managed to bring a smile to his face with the thought that his opponent knew defeat was imminent. "Not going to be much of a challenge at this rate." The battle hardened warrior yelled as he once again increased the might behind his attack, pouring ever bit of his energy into it.

The moments passed in slow motion for Raditz, who knew he couldn't win, he had to have more power, now more than ever, if he wanted to win. He could feel himself breaking under the pressure, and then something finally snapped. He felt this indescribable power overwhelm him.

"Lets see how you like this." The longhaired man said as he found what he needed. Raditz poured all of that newfound strength into his own golden beam. Nappa couldn't believe what was in front of him, Raditz had actually managed to push his attack back and there wasn't anything he could do to keep from losing.

-xox-

Back on Earth

"NO!" Winter yelled as she suddenly awoke from her dreams; sweat was dripping from her face. She had had the same dream since the night that Gohan had left. In her dreams an unknown enemy tortured her friends and eventually killed them all while she could only stand and watch.

Every time she had this dream some new information was revealed, she could not see the mysterious force that destroyed her friends. It was an alien being, it was a male that was just a little taller than Gohan. He was white with a couple spots on his body where he was purple, for instance the top of his head had one of these purple spots located on it.

Meanwhile down stairs Bardock met the same wake up call. It seems that he and Winter shared this dream, only he knew that the alien had a name, a name he had come to hate, while he did not recognize the boy.

After a couple minutes Winter ran down the stairs and grabbed her bag. "What do you think you're doing?" Bardock questioned, startling the young demi-saiyan. "I couldn't sleep." Winter responded as her heart rate declined back to its normal rate.

"Let me guess you had a bad dream?" The saiyan from the past replied as he could see her in his dream as well, standing right in front of him. "Yea, how did you know?" Winter asked curiously, setting her back down and walking over to the elder saiyan.

The two saiyans talked about the dream they shared, filling each other in on the details that they each lacked. "So the person that killed my brother in my dreams is the same person that destroyed your, our race?" Winter asked to be sure that she understood completely.

"Lets not inform your mother of this, she seems overbearing to say the least as it is." Bardock said as Winter nodded in agreeance. "What are you two doing up so early?" Chi-Chi asked as she made her way to the kitchen.

-xox-

Back in Hell

"How is this possible?" Nappa Screamed as the golden light consumed his red wave of energy. "It seems you underestimated me again Nappa." Raditz yelled back as the beams exploded in a tremendous show of colorful lights, the explosion engulfing the burly saiyan.

Several hours passed before Nappa awoke, although his body was healed he still could feel the pain through out his body. "How did you manage to gather so much strength in that little amount of time?" The burly saiyan questioned as he stood up and wiped the dust off of his armor.

"I don't know, it just happened." Raditz responded his voice filled with pride as he looked at the massive crater where the blast had carved its way into the ground. "You know Hell isn't for training." A blue ogre yelled as he approached the two warriors.

"You know it's not polite to interrupt somebody." Raditz said as he launched a red ki blast through its chest. "Your energy, it was golden." Nappa said as he compared the two energy attacks that he had witnessed his companion use.

"So what did it feel like, having that amount of power?" Nappa asked before Raditz could manage to get a word out. "It was tremendous, i felt completely in control of it, yet it was like it controlled me." The eldest son of Bardock said, earning a look of complete and total confusion from his bald friend.

"Can you do it again?" Nappa asked as he longed to fight someone stronger than himself. "I don't know, i think that may have been a one time deal. I will work on it tomorrow while we do our meditation." Raditz said as he laid down on the gravity-enhancing zone for some rest.

-xox-

Back to Earth

"Thanks for the food but i really must meet this Goku you keep talking about." Bardock said as he finished the mountains of food Chi-Chi had prepared for him. "I can take you to him, can i mom?" Winter asked as she swallowed her last bite.

"I guess, but if you decide to train while your out be back by dinner." Chi-Chi answered still wanting to know if that man could really be Goku's father. "Thank you, come on Bardock." Winter shouted as she grabbed Bardock, ripping him from his seat and dragging him to the door. She grabbed her bag before Bardock she even broke free of her grasp.

''What is with that bag?" Bardock questioned the girl as they took off in the direction of the hospital. "It's my dads old weighted clothing and some sort of magical staff thing." The bubbly girl replied as the hospital came into view.

A couple of minutes passed as they ran up the stairs, the window to Goku's room was closed and they couldn't wait for the elevator. "Daddy, im back, and i brought a friend this time." Winter shouted as she pulled Bardock in the room.

"Kakorot, is that you?" Bardock asked as he realized he was covered head to toe with white bandages. "What's with everyone calling me that recently? My name is Goku!" The injured saiyan said in a voice that was neither angry nor happy.

"It is you." Bardock said as he realized that something good might have come form Frieza after all. He had finally found his youngest son.

**A/N: Will Bardock earn Gokus acceptance? And will Raditz be able to learn how to control that hidden pool of power he tapped into in a fit of rage? Stay tune for another exciting chapter of Gohans Trials! (We'd like to thank egylynx, Daughterofrisingsun, and awesome93 for their continuous support and every one for reading, though we'd love more support so please review, also if you like this fic, check out Dragon Ball After Math, By Bardockthetruesupersaiyan thank you)**

**-Bardockthetruesupersaiyan**

**-Echo80**


	9. Chapter 9: Worrying for family

Chapter 9

"Worrying for Family"

"Raditz, it's time for our meditation, get up or i will kick you again." Nappa threatened jokingly. "No, no kicking today! I want to meditate by myself to see if i can reacquire that power from yesterday." Raditz responded unnaturally calm considering the rage that he harbored yesterday.

"As you wish, the quieter it is the better it works form me." Nappa responded, noticing that something was really bothering his young comrade. "I shall see you tomorrow for our sparring then." The longhaired saiyan said loudly as he took off in a random direction.

"I guess he's not coming back tonight, but where could he be going? Seeing Bardock on Earth must have messed with his head, though I can't say I blame him." The bald saiyan said under his breath as he took off in the direction of the waterfall.

"Why father, why did you choose him over me, I am your first born?" Raditz screamed in a fit of rage as he altered his path, now heading for the gravity altering area. "I will prove to you i am stronger, i will not be shown up by my little brother!" He added on to his hate filled rant as the effects of the gravity area slowly came into effect.

Raditz flew until he couldn't support his weight anymore causing him to plummet to the ground. The gravity intensifying as he neared the ground, he managed to land on his feet only for a large portion of the stone ground to shatter beneath him. As he felt his weight continue to increase, the pressure forced him to his knees, then to a prone position.

Even bone in his body was aching; unable to move from his current location added even more fuel to his hatred. "I WILL NOT FAIL!" The agitated saiyan growled as he forced his body back to his knees. The pain was indescribable as he pushed himself up to his feet, "I will not waste my day meditating like you, all you are is a fool!" Raditz yelled as he started trying to squat down until he was almost to the ground then push himself back up.

"Maybe my body isn't ready for this kind of stress yet. It doesn't matter i will work my way back to this." The longhaired saiyan said as he fell to the ground after attempting a squat. Raditz let his anger become his power as he utilized its power boost to get out of this area of intense gravity to an area more suitable to his needs while still intense enough to get a lot out of it.

-xox-

Back to Nappa

"I wonder what he could possibly be doing? I thought not having him around would be better from my meditation, instead now i have to wonder why his power keeps fluctuating." Nappa thought out loud knowing no one could hear him.

"Even when you're nowhere near me you somehow still manage to annoy me." The irritated saiyan said as he found himself unable to focus. Nappa was almost to his breaking point when Raditz power dramatically lowered and stayed down.

"That's more like it." The bald saiyan said as he finally found his concentration. The burly saiyan went back to his meditation before his friend started to spike his energy again; this way he could block it out.

-xox-

Back on Earth

"I'm who?" Goku asked curiously as he awaited an answer. "You are Kakorot, my second born son." Bardock replied as he walked towards his son. "So you are my Grampa!" Winter said with a bubbly exited voice, the nurses standing outside shut the door to minimize the noise coming from the room.

"Wait and how do i know that your my father, and how do you expect me to believe you?" Goku asked as the possibility started to sink in that Gohan couldn't have been his grandfather because he wasn't saiyan.

Just then Bardock came into Goku's view, the first thing Goku took notice of was the strange mans hair. "Your hair, only my hair looks like that." Goku said in surprise as he took the father thing more seriously now that he noticed the resemblance.

"I guess you got your hair style from me then didn't you?" Bardock half joked. "Why are you wearing my clothes?" Goku asked as he spotted the Gi that the man was wearing.

"The one referred to as Chi-Chi told me i could wear them, my armor was badly damaged and this was all that was available." The father of Goku said as he looked at the surprisingly comfortable clothing. "Oh Chi-Chi gave them to you, i suppose that's better than you running around naked isn't it?" Goku joked as he began to laugh in a boyish manner before one of his wounds started to ache causing him to stop.

"Ewww!" Winter shouted as she looked at the two strangely. "Winter, why are you just standing over there? Why don't you come over here, i haven't seen you in like, two days." Goku said as he forgot that his only daughter was in the room.

"Kakorot, what happened to you?" Bardock asked as he motioned to the bandages that covered his body. "A guy named Vegeta went ape on me, literally." Goku said as he answered his fathers question with a joke.

"So you really did fight Prince Vegeta, what of the man known as Nappa?" Goku's copy asked. "Well, i tried to immobilize him so that he wasn't a threat, but then that Vegeta guy blew him up." Goku said as he would have explained in detail, but considering he had a two-year-old sitting beside him it probably would not be a good idea.

"Winter, do you think you could ask Korrin when the senzu beans will be ready?" Goku asked, as Winter seemed to jump at the opportunity. "Sure." The little girl yelled before opening the window to make her escape.

"What is a senzu bean?" Bardock asked as he looked at his son. "It's a magical bean that heals all injuries and restores your stamina." Goku answered as he heard his daughter leave.

"They won't be done for another week or two but i wanted to ask you some questions if you really are my father." Goku said as he turned his attention to his father.

-xox-

Back in Hell (Raditz)

"I wonder how my little brothers doing anyway, he looked to be in bad shape not to long ago?" Raditz said as he had worked out all of his anger with no indication of reaching the power he had gained yesterday.

"I know that i am his enemy, he was the reason i was killed in the first place. So why do i feel myself worrying for him?" The conflicted saiyan thought out loud hoping his comrade couldn't hear his thoughts, Nappa would never let this go if he hadn't changed.

Nappa, he seems to have changed, turning his life... death maybe, around but with the occasion he gives into his anger that is the proof he hasn't changed at all. "Where are you?" Raditz asked silently as he searched for his friends' energy.

"Ah, you're at that waterfall we used the day before last." The longhaired saiyan said, realizing his power spikes haven't alarmed Nappa of his training, or at least he hoped they hadn't.

-xox-

Back to Nappa

"Well at least he calmed down, i can finally finish what i started." Nappa mumbled under his breath. "Vegeta, why did you have to kill me? I looked after you like you were my son, and yet you still killed me without any remorse." Nappa thought as he once again focused on his life.

Meditation wasn't really time to relax for Nappa but instead to take time to find his faults in hopes of correcting them. "I will see you again, but when the time comes and we are reunited let it be known i no longer look at you in a kind way." Nappa shouted angrily.

Nappa decided it would be best to just calm down and finish his meditation rather than destroy everything in sight, as he normally would have.

-xox-

Back on Earth

"So you and my daughter have had the same dream about my son being killed on a strange planet while i am laying here helpless to stop it?" Goku said as his voice took an angry tone.

"Well in this dream me and Winter have been sharing, we were there, me, you, and Winter. But this foe was too strong. This is no ordinary enemy, this is Frieza the most powerful being in existence, and he is the one responsible for destroying our race with one finger." Bardock said hoping to prepare Goku for the loss of his son, thinking there was no way to stop it.

"I was there and i didn't do anything, i wouldn't stand back and watch my son die, i don't know what you people were like but im not going to stand on the sidelines!" Goku yelled back at the man standing beside his bed.

"What do you mean by you people? It isn't my fault that the saiyan race is a proud warrior race, that we would rather fight our own battles. I don't know if this dream means anything, or what your son is like, but if he is anything like a saiyan warrior he would not have accepted help." Bardock said angrily at his sons' remark.

Just as Goku went to say something back at his father, his daughter flew back in through the window. "What's going on?" Winter asked as she entered the room. "Nothing." Goku said as he forced a smile to his face.

"I told him about that dream of ours, he didn't take very well to the thought of his son dying." The newest full-blooded saiyan said as he calmed down. "Oh, don't worry though Bulma's dad said he was working on a ship to take us to Namek when you where better." Winter said as she kept a smile on her face, trying to keep her family members calm.

"Really, wait what do you mean by us?" Goku asked fearing for his daughters' safety. "I'm coming too, and nothing you do will change that." Winter said as her voice took a determined, demanding voice. "Does Chi-Chi know about that?" Goku asked as Bardock watched the two talk like he was amazed.

Winter didn't reply but instead looked at the ground, "I take that as a no." Bardock said as he put his hand on his sons arm, lightly enough to keep from hurting his already damaged son, "I will keep her safe if she manages to pick a fight she can't handle."

"Really what happened to not wanting to interrupt other peoples fights? I thank you for your offer but she's my daughter and i will protect her myself." Goku said still angry with his father. "As you wish, but if it comes down to it, Frieza is mine." Bardock said as he took off the red band from around his head.

"Can i talk to Kakorot alone for a moment?" Bardock asked as he removed his hand from Kakorot's arm. "Wait, Winter if you want could you ask Bulma's father if he could include a gravity altering chamber in the ship for me?" Goku asked as his daughter ran to the window again nodding as she did so.

"What was it you wanted to talk about?" Kakorot asked as his father put the red cloth back around his head. "Frieza is responsible for my teams death, we were growing too strong and he feared us. My best friend died in my arms that day because he left while i was still recovering from an injury i acquired the previous day." Bardock said as he balled his hands into fist.

"I couldn't stop it from happening, and this band i wear across my head was white when i got it, it was stained with Tora's blood, i kept it to remind me of what Frieza had done to me, to my squad." He added on as his son started feeling bad for his father.

"I'm sorry but why are you telling my this?" Goku asked as his curiosity peaked. "Because, i should be dead right now, i was on planet Vegeta when Frieza destroyed it. Actually i was right in front of Frieza when he threw his attack, but instead of waking up in hell, i woke up near your daughter. I think this may be a second chance for me." Bardock said as he finished his statement.

The two were silent for a couple minutes before Goku broke the silence, "You should probably find Winter and get back to my house, I will allow you to come to Namek with me." This seemed to be what Bardock wanted as he proceeded to fly out the window.

**A/N: As Raditz and Nappa quickly become more powerful, Kakorot and Bardock make plans to travel to planet Namek and take on frieza, but will Bardock have the power to finish what he started? Stay tuned for another exciting chapter of Gohans trials. (Thank you Daughterofrisingsun, egylynx, and awesome93 for your reviews and support, without all of our readers we wouldn't have been able to break three quarters of a thousand views! Go team! LOL Until next time)**

-Bardockthetruesupersaiyan

-Echo80


	10. Chapter 10: Fun Times

**A/N: At the end of the chapter you will find a power level guide of the characters thus far, I have created this so that you as the readers will know where everyone ranks power wise right now, I will continue to update the guide every couple of chapter as the story progresses, I hope everyone enjoys. Now on to the story.**

Chapter 10

"Fun Times"

"Winter, your father told me to collect you and head home, but i was thinking if you wanted we could train a little bit before heading back." Bardock said as he stopped Winter from flying back to the hospital. "Why did dad tell you to take me home? We haven't been there that long have we?" Winter asked as her voice was filled with uncertainty.

"I guess he needed to rest or something, i didn't ask." Bardock replied, knowing her father had a lot on his mind. "So do you want to train or go back to the house?" The eldest of the two added on.

As if triggered by Bardock's voice, Winter's stomach let out a mighty roar. "I guess I'm hungry." The demi-saiyan said as she scratched the back of her neck, a large goofy smile that would have done her father justice grew on her face. "That settles it then, we will eat and then train." Her saiyan grandfather said as he took off towards Chi-Chi's house.

The two saiyans decided to take a longer route back to the house where their food was being prepared that way they could race there. "Ready, set, GO!" Winter yelled as she took off being quickly passed by her older opponent.

"Got to be faster than that." The eldest mocked as he kept a pace he could keep an eye on her. Before Bardock could turn around and check on the girl behind him she appeared in front of him, maintaining a speed that amazed Bardock.

'How can a young girl such as her go at such high speeds with ease?' Bardock had thought about it to no avail. All he could do was go faster than her; he would not lose to her. But as Bardock increased his speed so did she, it took a good five minutes before the demi-saiyan couldn't find the speed she needed to pass Bardock again.

"No fair, you're supposed to go easy on me." Winter complained as she and the victor of their race landed in front of the house. Bardock kept a slower pace so he could keep an eye on Winter and not make her too upset when he won.

"No one told me that, now lets go see if your mother got dinner done." The scar face saiyan mused as he approached the house. "Where have you been? Dinner has been done long enough for it to get cold." Chi-Chi barked as Bardock opened the door.

This was the first time Bardock had seen the infamous skillet. "Oh, what was that for?" Bardock asked as the heavy metal skillet made contact with his head. "For being late." Winter said as she walked beside the full-grown man, who was still holding his head at the point of impact.

'What is that skillet made of?' Bardock thought as the pain in his head subsided. "Mommy, that is dad's dad, he said so. Doesn't that make him my grandpa?" Winter asked as she took hold of her mother.

-xox-

Back in Hell

"So Raditz what was going on with your energy spikes? I couldn't concentrate on my meditation." Nappa said as his longhaired companion had joined him at the site where they had been sleeping. "And on top of that why are you back, you said before you left see you tomorrow. It has not been a day yet." The bald saiyan added on as he walked over to his sparring partner's location.

"Sorry to burst your bubble but i did not know where we planned to spar tomorrow so i decided to come back so we can start early. And those power spikes were, me trying to access that power i had yesterday." Raditz said hoping to rid his friend of all suspicions he may have had.

"Very well, and by the way you know that we will be training in that gravity altering zone, but I'm too tired to care so just go to sleep." Nappa said as he noticed several bloodstains on the other saiyans clothes. His wounds may have healed but he didn't clean up the blood.

"Wait before we got to bed how about a quick spar." The third class suggested as his friend turned to walk away. "As you wish." Nappa said as he turned around and launched a fist at his only available training dummy.

"Hey that was a cheap shot, don't you yell at me for using those?" Raditz mocked the combatant in front of him. "Well then, you should have been prepared, i won't hold back again." Nappa said as he took a step towards his opponent.

-xox-

Back on Earth

"That was delicious Chi-Chi, thanks for the meal." Bardock said to Chi-Chi in the most respectful way he could. "Are you ready to train now Winter?" He asked his granddaughter.

"Yea, just let me grab my bag and we can go." Winter practically screamed as her voice filled with anticipation of finally being able to train with someone else again. "Wait a second, what do you think your doing?" The only non-saiyan in the house asked loudly.

"Well i though me and Grampa could train." Winter said as her voice filled with sadness, knowing there wasn't a way to win against Chi-Chi. "You see, Winter spent the day running errands for Kakarot while me and him talked about things. So i told her to make it up to her i would spar with her." The newest addition to the Son family said before Chi-Chi could open her mouth.

Bardock seemed to be confused about how the girl he knew for not even a week was already calling him Grampa. "Fine, but if you hurt my baby there will be consequences. Winter jumped at the sound of her mother agreeing to let her train with her fathers' father.

"Don't worry i will not seriously injure her, but we will sustain injures because it is a fight." Bardock said trying to emphasize the word 'is'. Chi-Chi pretended not to hear that last comment that her father-in-law said as her daughter dragged him out the door.

"Where are we going to train at?" Bardock asked as he looked at the small girl. "I don't know, how about where you first showed up at?" The young warrior said as she altered her course, not waiting for Bardock to answer.

-xox-

Back in Hell

Raditz rushed the burly saiyan, his red aura flaring, throwing his knee forward as it connected with the behemoths guts, causing him to double over in pain. He then cupped his right fist in his left, preparing to hammer down on the back of his opponent's head when he heard laughter come from the bald saiyan.

Nappa raised his hand; a ball of golden energy was released into his combatant's chest, sending him crashing through a large boulder. He then launches a massive fiery blast of molten energy straight for the son of bardock, striking him directly as the rubble around him is vaporized by the attack, causing him to be launched even further down the battle field,

Raditz slowly manages to get to his feet rocketing at the large saiyan, throwing his fist forward.

As the burly saiyan attempts to dodge he finds that his energy has been drained quite a bit.

Nappa had sustained less damage than his opponent but was feeling weaker as the seconds passed. "What's wrong, getting weak in your old age?" Raditz mocked in hopes of making the rapidly weakening man angry.

Then Raditz started to feel it as well, the two warriors could have been the strongest in Hell, but they could not fight off whatever was making them weak. "What's going on, why am i so weak?" Nappa riddled himself and his comrade with this question as the power loss forced Nappa to his knees.

"I don't know, but it's not just effecting you." Raditz answered, as his legs would no longer support his body. The more they fought this power drain the faster it seemed to work.

"I guess it is a draw this is a draw then." The bald saiyan said, as he no longer had the power to keep conscious. Raditz fell into his sleep shortly after his bulky friend.

"That was simply, to think they got this strong already is amazing." A mysterious force said as he lowered his hands. "Do you think they are ready yet brother?" The second person shrouded in shadows said.

"Not yet, but they needed to be, quieted for now. They were interrupting my sleep." The first man said as he turned to walk away. The second one stared at the two saiyans before turning to walk with his brother.

**A/N: WHo are these mysterious people and what do the have in store for our hellbound saiyans? And with Bardock training winter is there any telling how powerful she'll become? Stay tuned for an all new Gohans trials! (Thank you to all our loyal veiwers and reviews! We're sorry for the delay but we decided it woould be in our best intrest to plot out the next several chapters, we hope you enjoy!**

**As of chapter 9**

**Nappa –26,000**  
**Raditz-23,000**  
**Raditz enraged saiyan form-36,000**  
**Goku injured- 4,000**  
**Bardock-21,000**  
**Winter-between 3,000 and 14,000 depending on her emotions**  
**Chi-Chi calm- 100**  
**Chi-Chi Enraged- unfathomable lol**

-Bardockthetruesupersaiyan

-Echo80


	11. Chapter 11: rage and necessity

Chapter 11

"Fight in Hell, Memories on Earth"

A cool yet silent breeze blew across the field as the two saiyans stood silently, awaiting for the battle to begin. "So… are you ready?" the young half-saiyan asked confidently.

A grin grew across Bardocks face as he nodded toward his grand-daughter. With that the two combatants began to raise their power levels, Bardock leveling off at slightly more than half his maximum strength.

As for the younger saiyan her power leveled off around 3000, knowing she was severely dwarfed by the scar faced saiyans strength and size, she would have to use her speed against him.

The young demi-saiyan had been trained her agility more than anything, so with her size and speed she should be able to overcome the larger saiyan. As the two saiyans powers seized to raise Bardock launched an indigo orb of pulsating ki. Winter then launched he own hot white orb of ki, both meeting center field, causing a loud explosion, raising dust around the battle field, the young demi-saiyan shielded her eyes from the dust, only to be caught off guard as the elder saiyans left foot connected with her right shoulder sending her bouncing across the ground.

Bardock then dove after her, throwing his fist down with impressive force. Winter rolled evasively, leaving his fist to narrowly miss her and crash into the ground leaving a large fissure.

Winter flung herself to her feet as a flurry of fist was sent at her, each one connecting, no matter how hard she tried to evade.

As the child's rage grew, a large wave of translucent energy exploded out of the girl, flinging Bardock back several feet, barley catching himself from slamming into a massive oak.

"What is this?" Bardock questioned as the girl had over doubled in strength. Before he knew it she was behind him, snap kicking the back of his head which sent him tumbling down. Only to be caught by a savage roundhouse.

It wasn't very often; actually this was the first time since she saw the condition her father was in after Vegeta left, that she had grown so angry. Bardock's response to this power outburst of hers was to raise his higher, his strength leveling off just above 20,000.

. "You're strong, why can't I be that strong?" Winter asked under her breath. "Now let's finish this." Bardock responded as the pain he had felt quickly faded as the saiyan energy coursed through his veins until he felt nothing but his own power.

He then rushed winter at a rate just barely too fast for her to follow. She only had a split-second to react, out of instinct she sent one last orb of ki into the elder mans chest, flinging him back, draining the child's energy reservoir causing her to collapse to her knees, sweat dripping from her brow.

The attack would have been devastating to say the least if he had not raised his power, the blast had severely damaged his saiyan armor, but he decided that was enough so he took the fall. Bardock let himself crash into the ground, and there he remained until Winter helped him up. "Are you alright?" Winter asked as he made it to his feet.

"Yea, I'm just fine, maybe it's time to head home. It's getting dark." Bardock pointed out as he took to the sky. 'Home. He actually called my house home.' Winter thought as she tried not to show what she was thinking as she followed as fast as she could.

-xox-

(The next morning) Back in Hell

"Raditz wake up." Nappa hollered as he rolled the longhaired man over with his foot. Their power seemed to only temporarily leave them, a nights rest is all they had needed to recuperate in hell, the body healing at an exponential rate was nearly the only real perk gained from living in hell.

"What happened last night?" Raditz said groggily as he slowly made his way to his feet. "I don't know, but we are not staying here!" The burly saiyan replied hastily, obviously shaken by the night before, though is saiyan pride would never let him show it.

"Where will we go? There is a magical screen over there that shows everyone's locations." Raditz riddled his older friend. "Let's go to this screen then." Replied the eldest saiyan as he took off in the direction he remembered the screen being, Raditz followed shortly after.

Before they could arrive at the screen they were cut off by two men. The men still seemed to be veiled by a foreboding shadow, yet it was light out."What are you doing? Get out of my way." Nappa growled in his signature intimidating voice as they halted in front of the two.

Well first of all we are here to test you, secondly why don't you make us move?" The taller figure replied mockingly as he took a stance, motioning for Nappa to make a move.

Before they could blink the two mysterious men were already behind them, striking the back of the two saiyans heads. Nappa, gathered his composure as he spun toward the ground, catching himself, his back mere feet from the ground, unfortunately for Raditz, he was not so lucky.

"So you want fight." Raditz said angrily as he lifted himself to his feet, he begun to attempt to tap into his rage, hoping to utilize his anger as a weapon. "Yes, we do." The younger force replied, "But first we will tell you who we are, I am Jacob and also the one that drained your power last night. This is my younger brother, Marcus." Replied the taller figure.

"I will not lose to someone who relies on such cowardly moves like draining their opponent of energy!" Nappa roared as he charged Marcus, catching him off guard. Nappa hit him down to a now enraged Raditz, who used a full-power wave of bright red energy, in hopes that it would incinerate Marcus.

The attack did some damage like breaking his armor and bruising him all over but nothing more. "If that's all you got, this battle shall be a quick one." Marcus quipped as he formed a smile. The two saiyans did not take that threat lightly as they both powered-up to their max.

"Now, I guess we can really start our little test, can't we Marcus?" Jacob asked as he began to laugh. "I believe we can. Now who do you want to take?" Marcus asked as he cracked his knuckles.

"I will fight the one with hair." Said the taller one as he and his brother switched places. "Let's begin." The two brothers said in unison.

-xox-

"Breakfast time!" Chi-Chi yelled as she saw two blurs rush past. 'I guess all saiyans love their food.' Chi-Chi thought as she headed back to the table. The feeding was quick as the two saiyans raced to see who could finish first.

"So, how are you so strong?" Bardock asked as recalling the child's outburst the night before. "I don't know, my brother and I have a problem with our power, it depends on how we are feeling. Like when I'm calm it's low, but when I get angry it gets high." Winter said as she recalled Gohans incident when Nappa charged him.

Bardock was silent as he thought of his power and if it would react the same with anger. He did notice that after he watched Tora die he was able to defeat an Elite squad. "Are you alright?" Winter asked, snapping Bardock out of his thoughts.

"Yeah, I'm fine." The full-blooded saiyan said as dismissed himself from the table. Bardock walked outside and flew for about five minutes before he stopped to think about what happened to him.

He couldn't think for long, because as soon as he sat down Winter arrived. "What's going on?" Winter asked her new grandfather. "I can't tell you." Bardock replied as he looked down. "Why can't you? I am a very good listener." The young demi-saiyan assured her grandpa. Bardock then sighed "… Ok, but it's not a very good memory" Bardock said as he gave into the girl.

-xox-

Back in Hell

The two mysterious men seemed to be winning this fight. "Come on, I know you can do better than that." Marcus mocked as he continued to beat the older man. Nappa was exhausted, he had never had to fight all morning before, he knew he needed more power, not wanted this time but actually needed.

"Your resistance is useless." Jacob said as he beat Raditz into the ground, causing several tremors. The sight of Raditz almost made Nappa sick; he was bloody all over and from the look of it useless in this battle. Seeing his only friend like this caused an anger to rise in Nappa.

"Getting slow are we." Marcus said as he knocked his opponent to the ground. 'I need more power, I need to win. I know I can't die, that I will be healed within hours, but that is no reason to lose. But I cannot win, I CAN'T BEAT HIM LIKE THIS!' Nappa thought as he started feeling anger fill his body.

And with this anger, came past memories of despair and agony. From these feelings Nappa derived power. Power so untamed that it made Nappa's head rocket up and down. This power was indescribable, it was there but he had done nothing to get it except allow his anger and despair to channel, breaking through a barrier into a reserve of power.

"I will never lose to the likes of you!" Nappa yelled as he stood up, this time with raw power filling his veins and a golden aura that surrounded him, his body crackling as bioelectricity leapt from his skin "I will win this fight, and tear you to shreds! The glowing saiyan yelled as his anger and power seemed amplified by this golden glow.

"What is this, how could you have this much power?" Marcus said as Nappa shoved his fist deep into Marcus's chest. "I don't know, but I do know that you will not succeed in whatever task you wanted."Looks like we just did." Jacob said with a grin as he looked over to the burly saiyan.

**A/N: Hi guys, long time no see, we're sorry for such a long wait, you see, I'm now in college and I've found it hard to find time to continue my writing, I thank echo80 along with all of our faithful viewers for being so patient, we will try to provide you with new chapters at least once a week, I'd like to promise it, but I can't, but I can promise I'll do my best, anyways, thanks for understanding, we hope you've enjoyed it so far, and also I would like to announce that we have an rp going in my forum called planet Vegeta saved, and we can use as many people as we can get, so consider this an invitation, hope to see you there.**

**-Bardockthetruesupersaiyan**

**-Echo80**


	12. Chapter 12: Legendary Power?

Chapter 12

"Awakening Forces"

"What do you mean you accomplished your goal?" Nappa said, growling furiously. "Well you see, My brother and I overheard about your little grudge, and figured we'd help you gather the power you need." Jacob said with a large grin plastered on his face as he approached his younger sibling.

"Well you've certainly done that, but you failed to take one thing into account... We're saiyans, and you've pissed us off, you're mistaken if you think you're gonna just walk right out of here." The super saiyan said as he walked towards the eldest brother, each step he took filled with confidence. "Well actually we are, you see, Number one, you can't kill us we are just like you and will heal by tomorrow, Number 2, i can drain all of your power just like this." Jacob Roared as he extended the palm of his hands in Nappa's direction.

"I don't think so!" The bald saiyan yelled as he fazed in front of Jacob, with a bone shattering grip on his wrists. Jacob proceeded to scream in agony to Nappa's delight, causing him to only tighten his grip, the cracking of his pelvis could be heard echoing through the vast emptiness of hell. The burly saiyan chuckled as he threw the sobbing man at his brother, who had made his way to his feet.

"We gave you power, This is no way to repay the favor to a friend?" Jacob whimpered as he forced himself to his feet. "You are no friend of mine, and you have not given me anything beside a beat down. But now the tables have turned, and you will look worse than Raditz when i'm done with you!" Yelled the angry saiyan as he charged the two brothers.

-xox-

"That's terrible Grampa, how could you do something like that?" Winter Asked in her childish but raised voice. "I was ordered to by a bastard-lizard tyrant, whose power far surpassed my own" Bardock replied as he felt his head band, his eyes softening with regret.

"Wait the purple and white guy in our dreams?" The young saiyan queried. "Yes, i do not know how but we will have to get to that planet, Namek, as soon as we can if we want to save your brother." The elder saiyan replied, his eyes hardened in a sober manner, just then something seemed to catch his attention.

"What is that?" Bardock asked as he pointed to a strange flying machine. "That's Bulma's dad!" The exited saiyan girl said as she flew forward. Her path cut off Dr. Brief's, "Well hey there, whats up?" Winter asked as she appeared in front of the aircraft.

"I just came to tell you that the ship i was building to take you to Namek is complete, now if you don't mind i have to go back home now to add some finishing touches." Bulma's father replied, leaving Winter behind, her expression overcome with joy from the great news.

"OK, i have to go somewhere too." Winter replied as she took the scar-faced saiyans hand as he arrived at the aircraft, and dragged him to a tall tower, unable to see the top the elder saiyan looked up at it in wonderment. "Korin, Korin are those senzu beans done yet?" The exited young girl bellowed as she ran around the top of this gigantic building.

"What, oh yea. I have a small batch done, it's no more than ten but they're all yours to take." The small rotund cat said as he handed the small girl the bag of beans. "Well Goku, i didn't expect you to be better yet." Korin said snapping Bardock out of his confusions and back to the subject at hand.

"First off i am not Goku he is my son, Second matter here is the fact that you are a talking cat." The spiky haired man said but was shortly after cut off by Winter tugging at his pants leg, motioning towards the hospital.

"We will finish this later, as for right now i have some business to attend to." Bardock said as he picked Winter up and flew full speed in the hospitals direction. The two found that the window was opened, which was kind of convenient the whole day was actually.

-xox-

Back in Hell

Raditz had regained a little consciousness, but only to see a spectacle he thought not possible. Nappa was fighting both brothers, and winning. But that itself wasn't the odd part, the odd part was the fact that Nappa's aura was flaring, and not its normal dark coloration, but a vibrant gold.

"You cant win Nappa, no matter how hard you try we will heal and be just perfectly fine tomorrow." The younger of the two brother said as he spit several teeth out in one of his bloody coughs.

"Yea, lets experiment here and see if you can regrow an arm." The super saiyan said calmly as he basked in the glory of his enemies defeat. "What, no please no!" The injured brothers both yelled out.

Nappa seemed to take pleasure in his opponents suffering, "Nappa, you already proved your dominance. Leave them be." The eldest son of Bardock said from behind as he forced himself to his knees.

"You defend them after the way they beat you." The burly saiyan asked quizzically, completely befuddled by his counterparts motives. "Yes, i guess i do. I will be healed by tomorrow and then we will spar again, until then NO more fighting. Understood." Raditz demanded, his voice booming with authority.

"I do not understand." the burly saiyan said as he looked at the two brothers, and then at his beaten comrade. "Look at it this way, they may have beaten us, but in doing this you have obtained power that seems unrivaled. And we will be healed by morning, so all that has come from this is your power boost." The long haired saiyan said hoping to calm his only friend down.

The large saiyan growled quietly under his breath, his fist shaking with frustration."As you wish. but do not think about getting out of our sparring tomorrow." Nappa replied reluctantly as he returned to his base state, though Nappa had achieved the rank of legend, he was still merely a follower, he lacked what every leader needs, patience and the ability to construct a plan. Raditz, on the other hand, though weaker possessed both intelligence and determination, to achieve his goals, by any means necessary, he had all the qualities of a natural leader, all he lacked was the respect from others. 'I will also ascend, and when I do, Kakorot, you will pay brother.' the thick haired saiyan though to himself as he grinned.

I wouldn't dream of putting our training off another day, but for now we need to rest." The youngest saiyan said as he started flying away, followed shortly after by Nappa.

"Where are we going?" The conflicted saiyan asked as he took his eyes off the two brothers. "To a new resting place, i think this shall suit us nicely." Raditz said as he landed near a naturally formed cave, "Get plenty of sleep for training tomorrow will be strenuous." The elder saiyan said as he laid down, his gruff voice echoing through the cave system, followed by silence other than the constant sound of water dripping, going to sleep as soon as his head touched the ground.

"I hope it will not hurt to badly, all i need is another headache." Raditz joked as he laid there in wonder. "Before we go to sleep, i was wondering. How did those two know of what happened previous to us coming to Hell?" Raditz asked, only to have his comrade reply with a snore. Indicating that he was already asleep.

-xox-

Back on Earth

"Daddy, the senzu are done!" The exited young demi-saiyan said as she and her grandfather entered the room. "Really, they shouldn't be done until next week." Goku said as Winter flew upwards so she could drop one in his mouth.

Bardock was amazed as his son stood up and ripped off the bandages, less than two seconds ago he was badly beaten and unable to move, now he wan standing up and unharmed.

"The ship is also done, so if mommy lets us we can go to Namek tonight." Winter added on as she jumped up and down. "We can leave in the morning, i need to talk to some people tonight and find put just what happened while i was in here." Goku said as the three used the door to leave, shocking all of the nurses.

-xox-

On Planet Namek

"Guys, Goku's alright. The senzu beans are done so he should be here in one to two weeks!" Bulma said as she got off the phone with her Father. "Really dads really coming." Gohan said as excitement filled his voice.

"That's going to help out a lot now that we know that Vegeta is trying to get the dragon balls too." Krillin said as he seemed to be relieved. "Yea and that means we can get off of this rock and back home even faster." Bulma said as she started thinking of her home.

"By the way, how did you contact Earth Bulma?" The youngest of the group asked. "Well that's simply, think of this device as a super long distance walkie-talkie." Bulma said as she motioned towards the device behind her.

A/N: With Nappas new ascension, and Raditz determination, what lies ahead for the z-fighters and there new found ally, and with Goku back to full strength and Bardock along for the trip, how will events on Namek develop differently, these questions to be answered later on in an all new dragon ball G.T.

B&E/N: Greetings fellow saiyans, happy Friday to all, We hope you have all enjoyed the story this far as much as well enjoy writing it, also, We are aware that we failed to update power levels, don't fear, for we have done so in this chapter, also we have begun to have a Q&A section after each chapter, starting next chapter, hopefully we get a decent amount of responses, we love interacting with our readers, now for the power level reference guide.

**Power levels:**

Nappa (base) –26,000

Nappa (premature super saiyan)- 86,000

Raditz (base)-23,000

Jacob-35,000

Marcus-33,000

Goku injured- 4,000

Goku healed (base)- 27,000

Bardock-(base)-27,000

Winter-5,000

also! echo80, saiyanepicness, and myself have begun a slowly growing forum/RP, all new comers are welcome, this is our formal invitation to you, its called Dragon ball PV, we hope to see you there!

-Bardockthetruesupersaiyan

-Echo80


	13. Chapter 13: certain mishaps?

Chapter 13

"Certain Mishaps"

In Hell

"Wake up runt!" Nappa barked, his anger overwhelming him as he was an impatient man. "There is no need to yell!" The long haired saiyan roared back angrily as he sat up, brushing the hair from his face.

Nappa took a second to process this, and then proceeded to laugh hysterically, "You mean to yell at me, telling me to stop yelling?" The burly saiyan said in between laughs. "Well, what do ya know, the big bad saiyan has a sense of humor." The eldest son of Bardock said as he chuckled slightly.

"And the runt speaks, now get up, its time to spar." The bald saiyan demanded.

"Not quite you buffoon, we haven't even eaten a proper breakfast in what seems like an eternity, first the grub." the low class saiyan said.

"What? Eat, we can eat when were dea... we can eat later!" Nappa proclaimed, quickly realizing exactly what was wrong with his statement.

"Fine." Raditz said as he wearily stood up. After seeing what had happened the day prior, Raditz was slightly apprehensive about sparring with the burly saiyan, he was aware that Nappa had tapped into an incredible power source and if he could learn to harness it, that could spell out big trouble for him.

"Shall we get..." Raditz began to question, being cut off when he was knocked over by the strong winds beginning to whip around his bald comrade as he powered up. "What's wrong, can you not even stand?" Nappa mocked the younger saiyan.

"Stop with your blasted taunting! I am not so stupid to fall for it." Raditz yelled as anger overwhelmed him. "Sounds like you just did to me." The eldest saiyan said with a satisfied smirk. The brother of Kakorot rage pushed past his reasoning, causing the saiyan to rush the large man.

-xox-

On Earth

"So you're my father, and the guy that had long hair, and strong energy was my brother." Goku said in a goofy manner as he scratched the back of his head with a large grin plastered on his face, processing the information as if he was just now coming to grips with the fact that Raditz truly was his brother, as for Bardock, there was no mistaking it, if it werent for the hardened eyes, and the scar on his left cheek, he and Goku could have been twins. Bardock remained silent for a moment as he eyed his son, still shocked at the fact he could move.

"At the time he seemed almost invincible though" Winter said as she showed a small hint of sadness. "And what's got you down?" The scared saiyan asked as he noticed her expression. "Yea, whats wrong." Goku asked as he noticed.

"He tried to kidnap my brother, his nephew. Meanwhile trying to kill my dad, his brother. What kind of family does that?" Winter asked quietly. "Listen, the way he was brought up was in a warrior civilization controlled by a power hungry killer. He survived, not knowing what family or true loyalty was. He most likely didn't know better. Lets just drop the subject now, he's dead and that's done." The eldest saiyan said, trying to hide the hint of sadness from the loss of his eldest son, as he reflected on Planet Vegeta.

"OK, Dinners done! Hurry up and eat before you leave." Chi-Chi yelled. Goku's stomach released a mighty roar as if on que. "Looks like you finished it just in time Chi-chi" Bardocks son said with a wide grin as he rubeed his stomach in an attempt to calm it. As he made a bee line to the kitchen, followed closely by his daughter. "What a family." Bardock said to himself as he too made his way to the table.

-xox-

On Namek

"So when should dad be here?" Asked Gohan as the small group watched some strange men fly by. "He should be leaving today, then a week travel." Bulma said as she slowly entered the capsule house. "Well why can't he get here as fast as us?" Krillin said as he looked at the only girl in the group.

"Because we had an alien ship, he has a reproduction of a small pod." She replied as she shut the door. "Please hurry dad, we need you here." Gohan said silently.

-xox-

In Hell

"Is that all you got?" Nappa screamed as he batted away a glowing yellow sphere of energy. "Don't Make fun of me!" Raditz yelled right back as his aura flared yellow. As Raditz anger once again gave him power, Raditz poured every bit of his ki he had into his next attack, taking advantage of the fact that his training partners aura faltered.

Raditz attack moved twice as fast as the previous one, and struck the confused saiyan right in his chin. There was a mighty explosion of light, and dirt, rock, and dust began to violently torment the air. After the wind calmed down, Raditz was passed out after having spent all of his energy.

And Nappa had been almost disintegrated, therefore knocking him out as well.

-xox-

On Earth

"What do you mean i can't go?" Winter complained as Chi-Chi put her foot down. "I let both of my children train, but i will not send them both into space!" Chi-Chi roared. "Well i guess we'll see you when we get back." Bardock said as he pulled his complaining son out of the house, and towards the ship that would take him to the person responsible for the massacre of his squad and the genocide of his people.

"This isn't fair." Winter pouted as she went to her room. Her mother sighed, thinking of a way to make her baby happy.

(by the ship)

"Are you sure you want to leave now, you could relax a little Goku." Bulma's father said as they boarded the ship. "Yea, i'm sure. Thank you." Goku said as he was about to shut the door.

"Wait." the youngest demi-saiyan yelled. "Winter! What are you doing here?" Goku asked quickly. "Mommy said i could come if you were ok with it." She said with a somewhat devious grin. "Well sure, if Chi-Chi allowed it." Her nervous father said as he though deeply on this.

A couple minutes later the ship took off, bound for Namek, bound for Frieza.

(Outside Winters room)

"Winter, are you alright? Winter?" Chi-Chi asked as she opened her daughters room door. "WINTER!" Chi-Chi yelled as she found the window open, with a note with one single word on it, "Sorry".

(Brief residence)

"What was that." Mrs. Briefs asked. "It was probably nothing dear." Her husband assured her.

-xox-

In Space

"Your mother didn't really let you come did she?" Bardock asked as he had noticed the devious smirk. "No." Winter said as calmly as can be.

"What, you came without Chi-Chi's permission! She's really going to kill me for this" Goku said as he realized what had happened

_**B&E/N : sorry guuys for the wait and length of this chapter we had to get some things sorted out, but were back up to speed and we hope you enjoyed this chapter, anyways, here is this chapters power level reference.**_

**Power levels:**

**Power levels:**

Nappa (base) –27,500

Raditz (base)-23,000

Raditz (aura burning full out)- 38,500


End file.
